


The Red String

by MischievousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Tsukki really love the idea of soulmates, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: Kei finally found his soulmate. Sadly, that person didn't want to be tied down by the red thread connecting them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. The beggining

Chapter 1 the beginning 

A soft buzzing resonates through the room. The sun's rays entering between the gaps of the curtains, bathing the blond resting on the bed with warmth. 

Slowly, Tsukishima sits up. He reaches for the alarm clock on his bedside table to turn in off.

The room was quickly filled with silence. Lei stretches and rubs the sleep off his eyes before deciding to wash up. He took his glasses, wears them, and moves to get his towel. 

On his way to the bathroom, three knocks were heard before Akiteru's voice came. 

"Kei wash up quickly! Breakfast is ready and we're sending you off to university." 

Tsukishima sighed "Yes, I know." he answered then proceeds to enter the bathroom.

After taking a quick bath, he chose to dress up in simple clothing. Tsukishima then notices the red string attached to his pinky that appears to be glowing brightly. 

His heart raced, but he paid no attention to it and quickly went down for breakfast.

The smell of bacon and pancakes bombarded him as he neared the dining area. There, he saw his older brother, Akiteru, and his significant other, Tenma, sitting beside each other enjoying breakfast.

A soft smile graces his lips as he felt the warmth the lovers are radiating. Both of them look contented and happy feeding each other pancakes.

"oh lord, please stop being gross" he teased and faked gagging 

The two men just rolled their eyes before inviting him to eat. Akiteru placed pancakes on his plate while Tennant pours some orange juice for him. 

"you guys know that I can do those for myself, right?" he asked but started eating anyway.

"Ah! But this is the last time we'll be eating breakfast with you" Akiteru dramatically says

"I'm not dyin—"

"Our baby crow is going to study in the University and is going to live with a stranger" Tennant added

Kei rises his fork slightly "Tenma-san, you know that's not actually—"

"He grows up so fast" Akiteru wiped the non-existent tear from the side of his eyes. 

Kei sighed and gave up. He continued eating breakfast as the lovers continued lamenting about him going to the University. 

"On a serious note though" he raised his eyebrow at Akiteru "Be careful okay? Don't overwork yourself."

"Right. Don't forget to eat. You have a bad habit of skipping meals." Tenma reminds him

"But most importantly, study hard and try to enjoy there. Make new friends yeah?" 

"Hm." he nodded. Both of the men are brightly smiling at him. 

They quickly finished breakfast and loaded Tsukishima's things in the trunk of the car. 

Kei settled in the backseat while Tenma was on shotgun and Akiteru is driving.

"Alright, let's go!" Akiteru announced and starts driving

Tsukishima watched as the sceneries pass by them. 

He sighed 

The University was a big place. Surely, it would take a couple of days for him to settle down and maybe a couple more to make friends. As scary as it may seem to move into a new environment, Tsukishima can't deny the fact that he is also excited about it. 

He gazes at the red string on his pinky, he smiles. Maybe if he was lucky, if fate would be so kind to him, he would finally meet his soulmate. As stoic as Tsukishima looks, he actually looks forward to seeing his fated pair and fall in love like Akiteru. 

Tsukishima then looks at the couple in front. He longs for what they have. He wants to have a loving and warm relationship like theirs.

After a couple of hours of traveling, they arrive at the University. Tsukishima insisted on going to his room by himself to bot further disturb the two. 

They help him bring out his things before giving each other a tearful goodbye. (Akiteru and Tenma teared up) 

Tsukishima then goes straight to the dorms, he passes by different students. Some are rushing off with a coffee on hand while others are resting on the benches. 

The blonde searched for his room

"A1-11" he thought as he goes through the hallway. Suddenly he felt a strong tug on his pinky that made his heart race. 

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he was able to reach his room. 

He looked at the sign on the door with the bold "A1-11" on it. 

"This is it, I guess," he thought before knocking thrice. 

No one answered, so he tried again. Still, no answer. He was about to try again when a voice shouted. 

"I'm coming, wait!" there was a rustling behind the door and a soft thud before the door opened.

Tsukishima gazed at the black-haired man sporting a bad bedhead and from the looks of it, said man might also be suffering from a headache.

Kei felt a strong tug on his pinky and his eyes widened as he saw that his string was connected to the man in front of him. 

With a racing heart, he greeted him. 

"Hi, soulmate"


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kei gets the chance to talk about their situation.

Kuroo wakes up with a groan. He frowns as he reaches for the side table, blindly patting on the surface in an attempt to stop the resounding ring bouncing in the walls of the room. After several fruitless efforts, he finally pushes himself up and turns his alarm off.

He flops down back onto the bed, massaging his temple and cursing Bokuto for inviting him to drink last night. Kuroo couldn't even remember what happened, but he does have the sudden urge to get back at Bokuto. Well, not now that he's suffering from a massive hangover, but surely after a well-deserved nap.

Kuroo buries his face further on the pillow, enjoying the warmth that is pulling him back to sleep. He lets out a sigh, his breathing slowly going even.

The raven was on the verge of sleep when three loud knocks jolt him awake.

"You've got to be kidding me" He sighs out, ignoring whoever it is behind the door. Again three loud knocks were heard. Sighing, he lazily sits up with a splitting headache. He wonders who the hell would be knocking on his door when he doesn't expect anyone to visit. However, Kuroo swears that if it was Bokuto who is behind that door right now, may God forgive him for what he might do to the dual-colored haired man.

Irritated, he takes his phone out to check the time, and his eyes quickly widened as he saw the message on his screen.

From: Bokubro

Your new roommate is coming tomorrow. Good luck!

Panic shoots through his system, making him jump out of bed. "I'm coming, wait!" He shouts as he opens his cabinet, grabbing a random shirt. He hurries towards the door while putting his shirt on. He stubs his toes in the process.

"Holy fuc-" He feels the tears starting to form in his eyes, but he did his best to ignore the pain. He quickly fixes his hair before opening the door.

Kuroo's eyes met honey-golden ones, and his heart started racing wildly. More so, when he notices that the red string tied on the blond man's pinky connected to his.

The tall blond greets him with a quiet "Hi, soulmate" his voice sounded soft and calming.

Kuroo shakes his head a little. He tightly smiles at the blond "Yeah, Hi" he steps to the side "Um, come in." The blond bows at him before doing so. Kuroo leads him to the living room.

He looks at the man from head to toe before introducing himself.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," the raven says as he extends a hand towards the blond. "Tsukishima Kei" they shake hands.

It took a few seconds before Kuroo was able to speak his mind " Um, you should settle down first before you know..." the blond shoots him a confused look "before we talk about our situation" he explains, gesturing the string on his pinky.

The blond nods in agreement and Tesurou guide him to his assigned room before entering his own.

Kuroo flops down on his bed, head still aching yet that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore. He grabs a pillow to cover his face.

Kuroo knows that he would be meeting his soulmate someday, but hell, he didn't expect that "someday" would mean today.

"Great, how am I going to explain to him?" he whispers before carefully thinking about what he's going to say later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima quickly shuts the door, his heart still beating rapidly. He knows that there is a possibility to meet his soulmate at the university, but he didn't expect him to be his roommate. He doesn't even know whether or not to thank fate.

He shakes his head and tried to calm his racing heart. He has to unpack first. He reminds himself to prioritize unpacking before anything else. He tries to unpack some of his things before deciding to go out of the room.

Tsukishima walks our of the door quietly, making a beeline to the living room where he found the raven sat on the couch with two juices set on the coffee table. Kuroo flashes him a smile before inviting him to sit.

"I made orange juice" the raven announced "they're not freshly squeezed though" he continues

"You didn't have to, but thanks," Tsukishima says as he takes a sit taking a glass of orange juice.

The air around them felt thick. Awkward. Tsukishima even had the urge to bolt back in his room. He lightly taps on the glass between his hands, eyes making contact with everything else in the room except for the raven. 

Tsukishima takes a breath. "Rip it off like a bandaid. just ask!"

"Wh-"

"So-"

Both of them chuckle lightly " you should go first" Tsukishima says. He watches as the black-haired man scratches the back of his neck before looking at Tsukishima.

"So, were soulmates huh?" Kuroo starts, making Tsukishima put his attention on him. "You see, I don't know what your opinion is about soulmates but..." Tsukishima saw the man lightly biting his bottom lip "But I don't believe in it" His mind went blank, his grip on the glass of juice tightened a little as words continue to spill out of the raven's mouth. " I know soulmates are supposed to be the person destined for you, but I don't like the idea of it. I don't want to be tied down, to be dictated of who I should end up with. I want to be able to find the person that I will love regardless if they are my soulmate or not."

Oh.

Tsukishima takes a sip of the juice and tries to let the words sink in. His chest tightens slightly at the raven's confession. He saw the guilt and sincerity dancing in Kuroo's eyes.

Tsukishima's eyes started to burn.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting something else, but I hope you understand" the raven smiles at him.

Tsukishima finished the orange juice before setting the glass back on the table. "Don't worry, I get you" he says "I hope we could stay as friends since we'll be living together"

Tsukishima watches the man's face brighten up "of course! we could be friends" the gloomy atmosphere seems to have vanished and was replaced with a cheerful one. Somehow, it made a small smile blossom on Tsukishima's lips "I'll be the best roommate ever!"

"Well, best roommate, I gotta go and finish fixing my things"

The raven flashes him a bright smile and nods. Tsukishima excuses himself and returns to his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima enters the room, leaning against the door as he quietly shuts it. The little smile on his face quickly fades. He closes his eyes.

Breathe. Count to 10

He opens his eyes and flops himself on the bed. He lays down, staring at the ceiling. He raises his hand, the one with the glowing red thread attached to his pinky.

Breathe. Count to 10.

Since Tsukishima was young, he fell in love with the idea of soulmates, more so when Akiteru met his. Tsukishima watched as the love blossomed between the two. Tsukishima loves it, the thought that the universe made someone who could love you with all their heart. But things aren't always happy. After all the colorful stories about soulmates, Tsukishima learned that soulmates don't always end up together. One of the pairs, if not both may choose to love someone else. Despite that Tsukishima still believes that his soulmate would stick by him, like Akiteru's.

Breathe. Count to 10

Tsukishima understands though, he understands the raven's side. Indeed, meeting a stranger you're supposed to fall in love with might be a little terrifying. At this point Tsukishima is just thankful that even though Kuroo opposes the idea of soulmates, he did not push him away, instead, he agreed to be friends. But that doesn't mean that it didn't disappoint him a little.

Breathe. Count to 10.

Tsukishima fishes his phone out and makes a call. After three rings someone picks up.

"Hey, Tsukki! How's your dorm?" Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima's childhood best friend, greets him with a cheerful voice.

"I met my soulmate" he announces, not knowing what else to say.

"That's great, isn't it? you've always want-"

"he doesn't believe in them" Tsukishima cuts him off. Silences fall between them before a soft sigh was heard from the other line.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks

Is he okay? Frankly, Tsukishima doesn't even know what to feel. Is it even possible to be heartbroken by a stranger he barely knows?

"Don't know" Tsukishima replies, chewing the inside of his cheek "He agreed to be friends. I think I'll be okay"

"That's good, Tsukki " Tsukishima sighs out "Well, I'll let you settle down first yeah?"

"hm" Tsukishima nods out of habit before they exchange goodbyes.

Tsukishima sits up and looks at the things he has to unpack. With a sigh, he starts to arrange his belongings, even finding several packs of his favorite instant ramen Akiteru might've packed.

He tried to focus on the things he has to do instead of the gnawing feeling in his chest.

But deep inside he still wishes for fate to be kind to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy <3


	3. Walking on eggshells

Walking on eggshells. That's how it feels in their apartment. Despite the promise of being the best roommate ever, a certain raven can't help but unconsciously avoid his blond roommate.

Kuroo groans before he slides the upper half of his body off the couch and unto the cold tiles. He stares at the upside-down television as he feels the blood slowly rushing to his head.

"I'm supposed to be a good person, but I kept on avoiding him" he whispered to himself

Maybe it was the guilt catching up on him, what he saw in the blond's eyes that day, he never wanted to see them again. Those honey brown eyes looked so broken, yet the owner brushed the situation off as it was nothing. Still, Kuroo knows he did the right thing. It would be crueler to give the blond a window of hope when there's none.

It was awkward, really awkward. They'd bump into each other only to give nods of acknowledgment and quip smiles. Kuroo doesn't like that, despite his belief of soulmates or the lack thereof, he wanted to befriend the blond since the tall man looks pretty chill.

"I should probably stop avoiding him," Kuroo says to himself.

"Yeah, you probably should"

Kuroo jumps in surprise and falls completely on the floor. He scrambles to get up only to see Tsukishima smirking at him.

The raven wonders how the hell did he not hear the door open 

"I—I was j-just" Kuroo curses his brain for not being able to form a sentence

He hears the blond chuckle "I'll drop this in my room, then we can talk" Kei tells him before walking off 

Kuroo feels his cheeks burning before he sat on the sofa, covering his face with the throw pillow.

Kei returns to the living room wearing a more comfortable looking clothes. Kuroo watches as the blond sits on the adjacent sofa.

The two of them remained quiet, waiting for someone to initiate the conversation. Before Kuroo's irrational side kicks in and decides to rush into the comfort of his bedroom he blurts out "I'm sorry! F-for being awkward and all. I didn't mean to do it. It's just—" His mind races to remember the carefully planned words he's supposed to say. He was about to continue when the blond interrupts.

"Umm, there's nothing to be sorry for," Tsukishima says, smiling sheepishly "I didn't know how to approach you too, so I resorted to not seeing you. I guess it's safe to say I lowkey avoided you too."

"So, touché?" Kuroo asks and Tsukishima nods in agreement

Kuroo smiles as relief washes over him. He felt like a load was lifted off his shoulders.

"No more avoiding each other?" Asks again and Tsukishima nods

"Friends?"

"Of course" the blond assures him

Kuroo then grins "so, can I please have some of your Korean noodles?" 

Tsukishima frowns at him "don't push it"

The raven pouts, he's been wanting to try those noodles since he saw Tsukishima eating it.

"But Tsukki we have to celebrate!" He whines 

"Don't call me that Kuroo-san and no, those are my favorite noodles" Says the blond as he reaches for the tv remote on the coffee table.

"It's a cute nickname that my mind has conjured up! also, we're celebrating for a newfound friendship" Kuroo argues but the blond pays him no mind

Kuroo kept on asking, he's really persistent to try those noodles and he thinks eating together would be a good hang out.

The raven insisted on eating until Tsukishima finally agrees.

"I may or may not regret my decisions" the blond says but with no bite in him words

"I sure you won't" Tsukishima groans before heading towards the kitchen.

Kuroo sets up some music before following.

\--

"Thank you for the food!" They announce before digging in

The noodles were amazing and Kuroo thinks he had just found his new favorite food.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Tetsurou tries making small talks

"Hmm, I have volleyball tryouts but other than that I have nothing" Tsukishuma says nonchalantly

Kuroo's eyes sparkles and a big smile forms on his lips

"For real?" Tetsurou asks, feeling giddy "Dude, I'm in the team!" He excitedly announces

The two continued conversing throughout dinner. It ended with Tetsurou promising to accompany Tsukishima for the tryouts and an impromptu movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for abandoning this fic, so im trying to motivate myself to write. Anw, i hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As always, take care and stay safe!


	4. Tryouts

Tsukishima had just finished packing his gym bag when he hears three on the door. He gets up, checking himself on the mirror before opening the door and greeting the man in front of him.

Tsukishima takes in the image of Kuroo wearing a black shirt and red track pants. He can't deny that the man in front of him looks awfully good in the sports attire, even with the atrocious bed hair (which Tsukishima actually finds cute)

The blond nods at him and both ventured out of the apartment and towards the school. Upon nearing the gym the sound of squeaking shoes could be heard. They walked in the entrance and an array of students were gathered into groups. Some of the varsity players, those already wearing the jerseys, were playing and the others were handling the tryouts.

"Hey" Kei turned his attention to Kuroo "I'll get changed and practice, just join the group there" the raven said as he pointed the group of students.

Tetsurou dashes towards the changing room and Kei walks towards the tryout area, where he was greeted by a fairly tall brunette.  
Tsukishima looks at the beautiful man, who, in his opinion, can pass as a model with his stunning features and intimidating aura.  
"Are you here for the tryouts?" The man asks him

"Duh. Not like I'm going swimming" he says in his head but was quickly taken aback when the brunette lets out a chuckle.

Turns out he didn't say all those in his head.  
"The swimming pool's on the other building" Tsukishima felt himself blush

"You weren't supposed to hear that" Tsukishima grumbles shyly, tangling his fingers together like a nervous habit "but yeah, I'm here for tryouts"

The brunette smiles at him "the name's Oikawa. Here's your number, we'll start in a few so you better line up"

Tsukishima takes the paper handed to him but before he heads to the group Oikawa called for him

"I'm expecting you to do well"  
With an expressionless face, he nods at him.  
Tskishima quickly joins the group and a tall pinkish haired man started to give instructions.

\--

Tsukishima was watching behind the sidelines, sat with the people grouped with him. They're currently on the last leg of the tryouts. 3 groups consisting of 4 members were the last remaining. They were to battle against each other and 4 students are going to be selected to join the team.

People weren't joking when they said entering the volleyball team was back-breaking. Of course, it is, with their university being one of the top universities.

Tsukishima now feels a tad bit thankful for the hellish practices in his years in Karasuno. He still sees Enoshita and Daichi's dissatisfied looks when he's not exerting effort. It still makes him shudder.

"Kill block!" His eyes drifted on the other court where Kuroo stood, smiling enthusiastically as a dual-colored hair guy opposite to the raven was pouting.

Tsukishima feels a tug in his heart as he watches the raven, but he quickly tries to repress it.

Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't fe—

"Ehh? Can't block a spike?" He instantly turns to the boastful voice, frowning as he sees a copper-haired man grinning at the other team's middle blocker.

On the side he sees Oikawa suppressing a displeased look and a short salmon haired male blatantly frowning.

He can't blame them, the team currently on the lead (copper head's team, sadly) was looking too arrogant.

"Too cocky. His spike wasn't even that good" Kei murmurs.

Maybe the spike was good but compared to Hinata's spikes, which the blond was proud of blocking, the man's was so-so.

"I know right? He should know his place" Kei looks at the tall silver-haired man beside him, who in turn gives him a big smile " Haiba Lev. Wing spiker"

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow before answering "Tsukishima Kei, mid blocker" the blond the feels the man on his left shift.

"His teammates are also too arrogant. They're boosting that spiker's ego" the man sighs as he leans back, using his hand as support. "I'm Kunimi Akira, setter and the frowning guy is Kyotani, a wing spiker."

Tsukishima politely nods at them and Lev greets them enthusiastically.

The loud blow of a whistle turned their attention back on the court, where copper head's team were cheering. They were given time to catch their breaths before another game begins.

When they're finally called on the court, Kunimi asked "do you know what defeat tastes like?" He then smirks "I hate arrogant people, let's make sure they'll know the taste very well"

Intending to teach the haughty players a lesson, the four of them steps on the court.  
Tsukishima finds himself standing beside a tall smiling man, a man who looks like he's ready to go home, and a perpetually angry man.

"Okay, last game. Do your best" Oikawa announces

The four of them get into position. The opposing team will be serving. Kei glances at his teammates who look too relaxed.

"Hey blondie, make sure you can block my spikes yeah?" The copper-haired male whispers to him

Tsukishima gives him a small smirk "We'll make it fun for you"

The whistle blows and the ball goes over the net. Kyotani runs to receive it and Kunimi positions and sets it to Lev, who barely made the ball past the blockers.

Their team takes the first point.

"Beginner's luck" an opponent whispers as they rotated. Kyotani serves goes over the net, the opponent barely saves the ball. The opponent's setter sends the ball to the copper-haired spiker. Kei and Lev run to block it but the ball went past them.

"Weak." The wing spiker said with a smirk on his face. Tsukishima and Lev only shrug before rotating.

The game goes on. 14-17, the opponent team's on the lead.

Kunimi calls for a time out.

"Are you losers tired already?" An opponent asks as they were catching their breaths.  
Kei sees the hint of disappointment in Oikawa's eyes as the brunette monitored them.

Kunimi sighs loudly "you guys are too mean" he lamented which made the other team laugh their asses off, pissing Kei even more.

Kunimi turns to them with a bored look "I'm not talking about you guys, I was talking to my teammates" he says nonchalantly

Lev lets out a laugh and Kei only smirks. The brunette monitoring was now looking slightly confused.

"You noticed?" Lev asks

"Duh. You weren't receiving properly on purpose. Glasses-kun isn't even exerting an effort and you Kyotani are also not doing well." Kunimi says. "I'm tired. Let's finish this quickly"

And he was right, they were dragging this game too long. The opposing team is looking like lost puppies. The whole exchange made Oikawa laugh out loud which caught the attention of the gym.

A whistle blows signaling the end of the time out.

On the way to the court Kei whispers "Kunimi, I can toss too" he smirks as he remembers his forced setting practice with Kageyama, which he won't admit was very useful.

The whistle blows and the opponent's serve goes over the net.

Lev misses the receive, that made kunimi groan "No playing" he reminded

"Fine, fine. I was just joking" he says as he goes back to position.

The ball goes over the net. Tsukishima moves to receive, sending the ball to Kunimi who sets the ball to lev and the silver head smashes through two blockers.

The copper-haired dude was quite shocked. Tsukishima wasn't, he already noticed how held back Lev's spike was from their first point.

They rotated, Kyotani on the service line. The man throws the ball up in the air before jumping. The ball smashing hard on the ground resonated.

Service ace.

"Finally" kunimi says.  
Kyotani serves again and was received the other team. Tsukishima watches as the ball was sent to the setter.

A smirk blooms on his face as he perfectly timed a block. A loud thud was heard as the ball fell on the ground and the copper-haired spiker cursed under his breath.

"Nice kill" Lev shouted

The varsity players are now carefully watching their game and Oikawa was smiling triumphantly

"Let's get this over with" Kyotani says.

It didn't take long for them to get the lead. They were now at set point. 24-22. The opposing team is looking more and more irritated.

Copper head serves the ball. Everyone was taken aback when Kunimi receives the ball sending it in Tsukishima's way. The blond glances at Lev, who readies to jump.

Tsukishima smirks as the opponent blockers ran up to Lev and were too preoccupied to see the signal between Kyotani and Tsukishima.

Kei sets the ball as both of the spikers ran up to hit but only Kyotani was able to slam the ball on the unguarded court.

The blow of a whistle signals the end of the game. The once arrogant team are stood on the court speechless.

All the players were gathered together as Oikawa made an announcement "All of you did well today, but as you know only four players would be chosen. We'll contact those players. For now, you may use the shower and changing rooms"

Kei walked to grab some clothes from his bag before heading to get a quick shower. Once out, he feels the ache settling in. He sees Kuroo stood next to his bag, already changed into a red tracksuit.

The raven greets him with a big smile "You were amazing Tsukki!"

"I told you not to call me that Kuroo-san" he says while fighting the light blush spreading on his face

Yamaguchi always says he couldn't handle small compliments and he's quick to blush.

"On a serious note though, your blocks were amazing! I could train you as my pro—" Kuroo wasn't able to finish as two men pushed him aside

"I knew I was right about you!" Oikawa says  
"It's Tsukishima"

"Hey, I'm Bokuto! Block spikes for meTsukki!!"  
Says the spiky-haired man with golden eyes

Tsukishima tries his best to be polite in from of them, though if given the chance, he might deck the two square on the face.

The two continued to ramble on until they were bulled back by the more reasonable people in the team.

"Sorry about them. Your team played really well" the salmon haired said

"You guys were cruel!" The pink-haired man from before gushes "I love it!"

Oikawa and Bokuto were pulled away from Tsukishima and was reprimanded not to scare off the blond.

Kei then sees his teammates, who were also congratulated by the team before they bid farewell.

"Let's go home Tsukki, you shouldn't hang out with these losers" Kuroo suggests

"what do you mean by go home?!" Oikawa asked which also piqued the interest of the others

"Oh, he's my new roommate" kuroo answers  
"Is that why you came in together? I thought it was a coincidence" Oikawa pouted "I want Tsukki to be my roommate too"

His eyes went wide as the pink-haired man smack Oikawa hard on the head

"Say that to Iwaizumi dumbass"

Oikawa frowns as the others fight off a chuckle "I didn't mean it that way!"

Kuroo mocks Oikawa before saying goodbye and pulling the blond out of the gym.

They both decided to go to a convenience store before heading home.

"Oikawa probably wants to adopt you by now"

Tsukishima's eyebrows pinched together "what?"

Tetsurou only shrugs "Oikawa like people who are like him" the raven munches on his ice cream

Tsukishima sends Kuroo a disgusted look as the latter took a bite out of his ice cream.  
"What do you mean?"

The Raven smiles at him "He thinks you're very talented"

Tsukishima almost chokes on his icecream which made Kuroo cackle. Oh god, his laugh was hideous.

"You sound like a dying hyena," Kei says, blushing wildly from the complement

"Awww you can't handle complements" the raven teased.

Kei rolls his eye before walking faster leaving the raven, who immediately caught up.

The two of them walked back to their apartment enjoying a well-deserved dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know the story's moving kinda slow but it'll get better. 
> 
> As always, stay safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you guys would be able to enjoy this and I also hope that I'd be able to commit to it. 
> 
> Always stay safe and healthy!


End file.
